We'll Always Be Together, Right?
by Ai-chan99
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai mendapati kejadian aneh saat berkunjung ke kediaman Kuroko./ "A-anooo, Satsukicchi... Apa kamu nggak kebanyakan makan, ya? Bahkan Murasakicchi sampai tersaingi-ssu..."/ Future-canon, OOC (maybe?)/ Special for kuromomo week. Days 7: Together./ Mind to RnR?


**A/N:** Ya ampun. Kalo nggak rajin ngebuka tumblr, pasti aku nggak bakal pernah tahu ada _event_ beginian...

Karena itulah saat masih di pertengahan Mei aku udah tahu kalo kuromomo week itu dari tgl 31 Mei – 6 Juni, tapi...

Benar-benar...

Rasanya keterlaluan banget ya baru muncul di hari terakhir begini... ._.  
Wong mau gimana lagi, ane bener2 buntu ide. Ini aja idenya kebetulan muncul pas nonton Shreek 3 :v  
Karena rasanya tema yg cocok adalah _together_, jadi aku _publish_ ni _fanfic_ gaje di hari terakhir aja...

_Btw_, ini adalah _fic_ perdanaku di _fandom_ ini, jadi... _Yoroshiku_, _minna-saannn_... ^w^

Ps: Aku nggak pandai bikin _drabble_... ._.

* * *

_Special fic_ untuk merayakan **kuromomo week**.

_Days 7: together_

_Read and review, please!_

* * *

"Momoi-_san_, aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Angin musim dingin yang nakal menerbangkan rambut merah muda milik Momoi Satsuki. Ia mencengkram ujung _sweater_-nya, tak kuat menatap pemuda bersurai biru langit di depannya. Ia masih di antara percaya dan tidak dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Walau begitu, perlahan tapi pasti ia mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

"Iya. Aku selalu mau jadi pacar Tetsu-_kun_."

Hanya butuh satu detik ketika dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan manis mengulum bibir ranumnya.

Ya, Kuroko menciumnya.

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujima Tadahoshi  
Genre: Family & Friendship (_maybe_?) Dan sedikit romance~  
Rate: T – T+ (_for language)_  
Pairing: Kuroko x Momoi  
Warning: _Future fic_, kemunculan Kuroko_cchi_ yg cuma sedikit, mungkin rada OOC, dan mungkin ini _canon_ *digetok*  
Cover © Ai-chan99

* * *

**We'll Always Be Together, Right?**

* * *

"Tetsu-_kun_, dasimu belum rapi!"

Lantai rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu mendadak menimbulkan bunyi bising ketika aku berlari di atasnya. Sendok sup yang ada di tanganku kutaruh sembarangan sebelum berkutat dengan dasi yang dipakai Tetsu-_kun_ dengan asal-asalan.

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak Tetsu-_kun_ menembakku seusai Seirin mengalahkan Akashi-_kun_ di _Winter Cup_. Setelah kami lulus kuliah, dia pun melamarku di depan teman-teman yang lain. Aku masih mengingat wajahnya yang tampak gugup—walau berusaha ditutupi dengan ekspresi hampa seperti biasa, padahal sudah jelas kalau aku bakal menerimanya.

Karena itu, sekarang namaku sudah berganti dari Momoi Satsuki menjadi Kuroko Satsuki—nama yang sudah kumimpikan sejak Tetsu-_kun_ memberikan ciuman pertamanya padaku, bahkan jauh sebelum itu.

Tetsu-_kun_ tersenyum lembut saat aku selesai merapikan dasinya. "Terima kasih Satsuki-_san_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu, Tetsu-_kun_! Apa kau tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu?" tahanku. Tetsu-_kun_ tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Ah, benar juga."

Aku langsung melayang ketika Tetsu-_kun_ mengingatnya. Padahal ini selalu dilakukan oleh setiap pasangan suami-istri, tapi aku tetap saja deg-degan ketika membayangkannya. Tentu saja itu adalah... CIUMAN PAMIT!

Ini adalah hal yang paling kunanti-nanti setiap paginya. Aku menutup mataku saat Tetsu-_kun_ mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Sepertinya tanpa kusadari, bibirku maju beberapa senti saking tidak sabarnya. Tapi...

Chu!

Eh... Lho...

Tetsu-_kun_ menjauhkan kembali tangannya yang tadinya digunakannya untuk mengawasi rambutku dari dahiku. Tetap tanpa eskpresi, ia berkata padaku, "Sudah, kan?"

Aku merasa diriku sudah seperti pasir di Gurun Sahara yang tertiup angin.

Karena sebal, aku menggembungkan pipiku. "Dasar, Tetsu-_kun_ bodoh...!"

Ia menghela sesaat, hingga tiba-tiba aku merasakan hembusan napasnya di dekat telingaku.

"Kalau di bibir, bisa-bisa berlanjut sampai nanti malam, lho," bisiknya.

BLUSH!

"T-T-T-Tetsu-_kun_!"

Sepertinya darahku sudah naik semua ke kepala. Oh tidak, aku merasa badanku mau tumbang ke belakang, hingga...

Tuk!

"Dasar, apa sih yang kaukatakan padanya sampai-sampai dia nyaris pingsan, Tetsu?"

"Dai-_chan_!"

Badanku yang nyaris jatuh ditopang oleh kedua tangan milik lelaki berkulit _tan_ yang merupakan sahabatku sejak kecil. Ya, dia Aomine Daiki-_kun_, atau yang biasa kupanggil Dai-_chan_.

"I-itu bukan urusannya Aomine-_kun_, kan," alih Tetsu-_kun_ sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ternyata dia diam-diam malu juga dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Ya ampun, Tetsu-_kun_, kau manis sekali!

"Daripada itu, tolong jaga Satsuki-_san_ sampai aku pulang, ya. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Tetsu-_kun_ sambil mengambil tas hitam miliknya. Aku dan Dai-_chan_ melambai padanya. "Hati-hati di jalan!"

Setelah Tetsu-_kun_ menghilang dari pandangan, aku mengambil kembali sendok sup yang ternyata kutaruh di atas pot bunga dan tanpa sengaja melihat ekspresi bingung Dai-_chan_. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ng... Tidak. Dari dulu aku selalu kepikiran. Padahal Tetsu pernah bilang kalau dia bercita-cita jadi guru taman kanak-kanak, tapi kenapa sekarang malah jadi pegawai kantoran?" jawab Dai-_chan_ sambil melempar pertanyaan kembali. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tetsu-_kun_ memang bilang begitu. Tapi katanya mungkin gajinya tidak begitu tinggi. Jadi dia memilih untuk membahagiakanku terlebih dahulu, baru menjadi guru TK sebagai pekerjaan sampingannya. Kyaaaa~~ Tetsu-_kun_ ternyata benar-benar pengertiaaaann~~~!" kataku yang tanpa sadar menggeleng-geleng karena mulai berkhayal tingkat tinggi. Dai-_chan_ menanggapiku malas, "Ya, ya."

Ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan, Dai-_chan_ juga sudah mengikuti tes untuk jadi polisi dan hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya. Tapi karena lokasinya cukup jauh dari rumahnya, jadi untuk sementara Dai-_chan_ tinggal di rumah yang bersebelahan dengan kami.

"Tapi Dai-_chan_, aku juga kepikiran sesuatu, lho," ucapku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Dai-_chan_ sedikit tertarik.

"Aku selalu bingung kenapa kau segitu inginnya jadi polisi, padahal kau lebih cocok jadi preman yang dikejar polisinya, lho."

"KAU!"

Dai-_chan_ mengejarku yang berlari ke dalam rumah sambil tertawa puas. Setelah menangkapku, ia mengacak-acak rambutku sampai kusut. "_Dame yo_, Dai-_chan_!"

"Itu hukuman untuk anak nakal dari si calon polisi ini," balasnya. Huuh, dasar kegeeran!

"_Btw_ Satsuki, nanti siang Akashi dan yang lainnya mau datang, lho, kau sudah dengar?" ujar Dai-_chan_ sambil melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku.

"Nggak. Aku baru tahu, tuh," jawabku. Mendadak mataku bersinar terang. "Itu artinya kita harus masak yang banyak!"

Dai-_chan_ membelalakkan matanya. "M-maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak sampai nanti malam jadi tidak bisa ikutan—Ugh! Le-lepaskan!"

"Nggak mau~!"

Aku menahan tangan Dai-_chan_ yang yang mendadak pingin kabur. Dengan sedikit sebal, aku menghela napas. "Jangan-jangan kau ingin kabur karena belum tahu kemampuan masakku yang sekarang, ya?"

"E-eh? Kau ingin bilang kalau sekarang kau sudah pandai memasak?" tanyanya.

"TENTU SAJA! Aku berusaha keras melakukan hal yang paling aku tak bisa ini demi Tetsu-_kun_!"

Aku masih ingat dengan tampang menyebalkan Dai-_chan_ tiap kali dia menolak ajakanku untuk makan malam bersama kami. Dan itu benar-benar sangat menyakitkan hati!

Kuangkat sendok sup di tanganku tinggi-tinggi.

"Akan kutunjukkan kemampuanku yang sekarang padamu! Kau akan menyesal karena kabur saat kuajak untuk makan di rumahku!"

"Eeeh?"

* * *

Semuanya berjalan seperti yang dikatakan Aomine. Akashi, Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara datang berkunjung tepat saat jam makan siang. Berbagai menu sudah terhidang di meja untuk menyambut mereka, bahkan makanan manis seperti kue dan yang lainnya juga disiapkan untuk si titisan _titan_ yang nggak usah disebut namanya.

Tapi pemandangan di depan mereka ini sukses membuat _Kiseki no Sedai_ cengo abis.

"_A-anooo_, Satsuki_cchi_..." panggil Kise.

"... Ya?"

"Apa kamu nggak kebanyakan makan, ya? Bahkan Murasaki_cchi_ sampai tersaingi-_ssu_..."

"Eh?"

Satsuki menatap kue _tart_ buatannya yang kini hanya tinggal krimnya saja. Dia lalu menatap piring-piring lain yang juga kosong melompong karena makanannya udah ludes semua sama dia. Setelah itu, ia kembali menatap teman-temannya.

"Jadi begitu, ya..."

"He?"

"Jadi ini alasan Tetsu-_kun_ menatapku seperti itu sejak lima hari yang lalu..."

"JADI KAU SUDAH SEPERTI INI SELAMA LIMA HARI PENUH?!" jerit kumpulan lelaki itu dengan tampang tidak percaya. Satsuki cuma ber-_tehee_ ria.

"Tapi masakan ini memang benar-benar enak," Akashi menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Apa Kuroko-_kun_ yang memasaknya?"

Crep.

"A-Akashi! Cepat minta maaf pada Satsuki! Kau telah melukainya!" tuntut Aomine sambil menenangkan Satsuki yang sudah memutih sambil komat-kamit, 'Sebegitu parahnya kah masakanku dulu...'

"Eh, i-iya... Jadi ini masakanmu, ya... Maaf..." Akashi yang biasanya kelem pun jadi kegalapan melihat tingkah Satsuki yang udah kayak mayat idup. Dia bingung harus minta maaf yang bagaimana.

"Dasar... AKASHI-_KUN_ JAHAAAATT!"

"WAAH! SATSUKI_CCHI_, JANGAN MAKAN LAGI!"

"Biarkan saja, Kise. Kalau dadanya tambah besar, nanti Tetsu makin puas."

PRANG!

"ADUH! BAHAYA! Jangan lempar aku pakai piring!"

Midorima menopang dagunya di atas jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang saling mengapit layaknya detektif. Manik _tosca_-nya memperhatikan Satsuki dengan seksama.

"AOMINE-_KUN_ BODOH!"

"SUDAH SATSUKI_CCHI_, NANTI KAU SAKIT PERUT!"

"Sa-_chin_, boleh kuminta kuenya?"

Akhirnya mantan _shooter Kiseki no Sedai_ itu menyadari sesuatu.

"Momoi, jangan-jangan kau..."

Ia menjeda kata-katanya—biar ada efek dramatis.

"...hamil?"

"Eh..."

Krik krik krik

"EEEEH?!"

Grep!

"Midorima, apa maksudmu bilang begitu, hah? Kau sadar dengan apa yang kaukatakan?!" protes Aomine sambil memegangi kedua bahu Midorima.

"I-itu benar, Midorin! Lagi pula yang benar bukan Momoi, tapi Kuroko Satsuki, kan?" imbuh Satsuki.

"Kalian ini mau meremehkan perkiraan dokter, hah?" bentak Midorima kesal. Semuanya terdiam. Sepertinya beberapa detik yang lalu mereka sempat melupakan bahwa sosok berkacamata ini merupakan lulusan terbaik Universitas Tokyo jurusan kedokteran.

"... juga..."

"'Juga'?" ulang Satsuki dan yang lainnya saat mendengar kata 'juga' dari Midorima. Tampaknya wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Aku bisa berkata begitu karena _lucky item_-mu hari ini adalah..."

Midorima mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dan itu merupakan...

"ALAT PENGETES KEHAMILAN?!"

Diteriaki sebanyak dua kali hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit cukup membuat telinga dokter berambut hijau itu berdenging.

Satsuki mengambil benda penentu nasib (?) itu dengan tampang yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Tadinya aku tak ingin mengeluarkannya karena tidak mau kau marah, tapi sepertinya aku memang harus memberikannya. Ngomong-ngomong, _lucky item_ untuk cancer hari ini adalah cincin, dan itu cukup membantuku untuk menjauhkan para gadis dari hadapanku _nanodayo_," ucap Midorima sambil memamerkan cincin emas di salah satu jari tangan kanannya.

'_Jadi itu sebabnya dia tidak kerumuni para suster saat aku menjemputnya tadi...'_ gumam Akashi. Dia menatap cincin emas miliknya dengan tampang _horror_. Sepertinya para suster itu sukses dibuatnya salah paham. _Hell yeah_.

"Midorima_cchi_ _sugoi-ssu_... Jadi seharian kau membawa-bawa benda seperti ini?" ucap Kise yang ber-_sweatdrop_ ria sambil memperhatikan _lukcy item_ taurus hari ini. Midorima hanya cuek.

"Ah..."

"Hm? Kenapa, Sa-_chin_?" tegur Murasakibara saat mendengar gumaman Satsuki. Ia menggeleng. "Mmm... Bukan apa-apa."

Sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak 'bukan apa-apa'. Ia baru saja teringat bahwa kemarin saat sendirian di rumah, dia sempat merasa mual bahkan muntah sampai wajahnya pucat. Dia mengira mungkin itu hanya karena dia kebanyakan makan saja.

Satsuki kembali menatap Midorima yang mendadak _enter the_ _tsundere mode_.

"Bu-bukannya aku mau memberikannya padamu karena aku peduli _nanodayo_! Tapi ini merupakan jalan yang harus kutempuh melalui tuntunan _Oha-asa_, jadi terpaksa harus kuberikan _nanodayo_!" timpalnya sambil pura-pura membetulkan kacamata. Satsuki menatapnya terharu.

"Mi-Midoriiin...! AKU SUKA KAMU!"

"UGH!"

"SATSUKI! JANGAN MEMELUK PRIA LAIN KALAU KAU SUDAH PUNYA SUAMI!"

"MIDORIMA_CCHI_! GAWAT, MATANYA MENJADI PUTIH-_SSU_!"

"Kalian berdua, jangan ribut di rumah orang lain."

"Aka-_chin_, kau tidak mau makan yang itu? Kalau begitu berikan padaku."

"Terserahmu saja. Dan cepat lepaskan Midorima, Satsuki. Kalau Kuroko-_kun_ tahu hal ini, Midorima pasti hanya tinggal nama."

* * *

"HATCHIIII!"

"Lho, Kuroko-_kun_? Kau sakit apa di musim seperti ini?"

"_Sumimasen_, Aida-_san_. Ntah kenapa sesaat seperti ada angin dingin di tengkukku."

* * *

JENG JENG JENG JENG

Para _Kiseki_ menatap pintu di depan mereka ala _real face_. Walau tak layak disebutkan, pintu yang mereka tatap itu—yang baru saja dimasuki Satsuki—adalah... pintu toilet.

Mereka berlima mendadak berubah peran jadi suami pengganti.

"Kenapa untuk sekejab... aku merasa kalau aku yang jadi Kuroko_cchi_, ya?" ungkap Kise. Aomine memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menikah saja? Lihat Tetsu, Satsuki sudah hamil begini—walau belum pasti, sih."

"Apaan, sih! Aomine_cchi_ memangnya nggak berbeda?" protes Kise.

"Beda! Aku masih sibuk memikirkan hasil tesku!"

"Kan masih belum diterima! Kalau aku kan sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaanku-_ssu_!" sewot si kuning itu. Memang, sejak menggeluti dunia yang mengarungi angkasa—pilot, pekerjaannya sebagai model pun dinomorduakannya.

Murasakibara yang tadinya sibuk ngemil pun menyadari adanya perubahan dengan sikap Akashi. "Lho, Aka-_chin_ kenapa?"

Yang lainnya jadi ikutan memperhatikan orang yang pernah menjadi kapten mereka itu. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, ternyata wajahnya sudah nyaris menyaingi warna rambutnya.

"Bukan apa-apa... Kejadian ini jadi mengingatkanku dengan istriku di rumah yang juga... sedang hamil..."

Jangkriknya ikutan diam.

"Ya ampuuuuunn! Akashi_cchi_, kau ternyata bisa bersikap semanis ini juga-_ssu_~!"

"Ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya, Akashi."

"Ternyata kau lihai juga, ya. Padahal Tetsu menikah lebih dulu daripada kau."

"_Urusai_, Aomine," desis Akashi. Sepertinya dia menyesal telah mengatakannya.

Memang, tepat sebulan setelah pernikahan Kuroko dan Satsuki, Akashi pun ikut menyusul dengan perempuan cantik keturunan kolongmerat hasil perjodohan sang ayah dengan teman dekatnya.

Cklek!

"!"

Mereka berlima kembali memusatkan pandangan ke arah pintu yang tadinya masih terkunci rapat itu. Satsuki berdiri di depannya sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangan di belakangnya. _Kiseki no Sedai_ menatapnya tegang.

"Sa-Satsuki_cchi_... Jadi..."

Satsuki mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapan matanya membuat mereka menelan ludah. Perlahan, ia menunjukkan _lucky item_-nya itu dengan malu-malu.

Positif.

"OOOOHHH!"

* * *

"_Tadaima_."

Kuroko membuka pintu rumahnya dengan heran saat tak mendapat sambutan dari istrinya tercinta, sahutan pun tidak. Padahal biasanya Satsuki langsung berhamburan ke arahnya sambil memeluknya erat-erat dan mengatakan, '_Okaeri_!'

Begitu melepaskan sepatunya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di rumahnya saat menjumpai beberapa pasang sepatu yang tak pernah dimilikinya. Kalau dilihat dari jumlahnya, sepertinya itu merupakan teman-temannya semasa SMP dulu. Tapi mau apa mereka menunggunya sampai malam begini?

Tanpa basa-basi, Kuroko kembali melangkah ke arah ruang makannya dan menemui hal yang tak biasa. Istrinya berdiri di depan meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi berbagai hidangan dengan jumlah yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Teman-temannya yang duduk di sofa di depan TV pun menatapnya dengan wajah yang sudah tak sabar. Dan ntah kenapa itu seperti tampang orang yang sedang menunggu tontonan menarik.

"_Okaeri_, Tetsu-_kun_. Maaf karena tidak menyambutmu seperti biasa. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu di sini bersama yang lainnya," ucap Satsuki dengan senyuman manisnya. Kuroko masih tampak tidak paham.

"_Anoo_, Tetsu-_kun_... Aku kurang pandai menyampaikannya, karena ini yang pertama kalinya bagiku..."

Satsuki menggenggam tangan Kuroko dan sedikit membuat suaminya itu salah tingkah. Salahkan teman-temannya yang terkikik kecil saat adegan itu berlangsung. Tapi mereka langsung berhenti saat Kuroko mendelik pada mereka dan malah dibalas dengan cengiran jahil.

"Tetsu-_kun_...?"

"Iya, Satsuki-_san_?"

"... Aku hamil."

.

.

.

Bruk.

"T-T-T-TETSU-_KUN_?!"

"KU-KUROKO_CCHI_! DOKTEER! CEPAT PANGGILKAN DOKTEEER!"

"Diamlah, Kise. Dokternya sudah ada di sini sejak tadi siang."

"Inilah kenapa aku memilih untuk menunggu di sini sampai malam _nanodayo_. Murasakibara, angkat dia."

"_Haaaii'~_ Sa-_chin_, tunjukkan kamarnya."

"E-eeeehh? Apa nggak bisa di sofa saja?"

"Kenapa? Apa ada hasil kerjaanmu dan Tetsu di atas kasur kalian?"

PLUAAK!

"Ah, Midorima. Sepertinya pasiennya nambah satu lagi."

"Lupakan dia, Midorin! Tolong urus Tetsu-_kun_! Tetsu-_kun_, bertahanlah~!"

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"_Kita... akan terus bersama, kan?_

_Semuanya menyukai basket... Dan setelah ini pun... kita tetap bisa bersenang-senang bersama semuanya, kan?"_

_._

_._

"_... Ya, kita... akan terus bersama."_

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**=OMAKE=**

Setelah selesai mengurus Kuroko yang tepar, para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ pun kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Midorima mendapat panggilan dari _partner_-nya semasa SMA dulu, Takao Kazunari.

Ia mengangkat panggilan itu. "Ya?"

"_KONBAWA, SHIN-CHAN!"_

Midorima langsung menjauhkan ponselnya demi menyelamatkan gendang telinganya yang nyaris ditulikan untuk ketigakalinya hari ini.

"Suaramu terlalu besar, Takao! Apa maumu meneleponku malam-malam begini, _nanodayo_?"

"_Dingin sekaliiii... Inikah sikapmu terhadap teman lamamu?"_

"Cepat katakan apa maumu sebelum aku memutuskan sambungannya _nanodayo_."

"_Aku cuma mau tanya kau sedang di mana, kook~"_

"... Sedang di perjalanan pulang dari rumah Kuroko _nanodayo_."

"_Oooh, Kuroko yang itu, ya? Kalau tidak salah dia menikah dengan manajer Touou, kan? Kau tidak mau menyusul? Ah, aku kan punya adik perempuan, kau tertarik? Dia manis, lho!"_

"Kau kira aku tertarik dengan anak-anak? Aku bukan pedophillia _nanodayo_."

"_Ah, apa itu artinya kau tertarik dengan wanita yang lebih tua~?"_

"_Urusai_, _nanodayo_. Akan kututup—"

"_Kalau begitu, apa kau mau denganku saja? Kau mau, ka—"_

Tut tut tut tut...

Midorima menutup _handphone_ hijaunya dengan tampang yang silakan dibayangkan sendiri oleh para pembaca sekalian.

* * *

**OWARI BENERAN**

* * *

Ai-chan: "Selesai juga _fic_ gaje iniii..." TTATT

Yukihana: "Iya, gaje."

KuroMomo: (_blushing_)

Aka: "ITU APAAN GUE-NYA OOC BANGET, SUMPAH!"

Ai-chan: "Ya mau gimana lagi, Aka-_chin_? Wong itu tuntutan peran... Lagian kamu kan manis kalo sekali2 bersikap kayak gitu..." (~=3=)~

Midori: "TERUS INI _OMAKE_ APAAN, HAH?! ENYAHKAN SEKARANG JUGA!" (menuju tombol _delete_)

Ai-chan: "_STOP THAT_, MIDORIMA! YUKI, _STOP HIM_!"

Yukihana: "Ooossh." (ngeluarin zanpakutou)

Midori: (beku)

Ai-chan: "Aku lumayan suka ama pairing yg di _omake_, sih~ Tapi masih belum kuat bikin _fic_ _shou-ai_~" (siul2 gaje) "Buat _readers_ yg kagak suka MidoTaka, tenang aja. Yg terakhir itu Takao cuma bercanda, kok!"

Murasaki: (ngemil di pojokan)

Ki: (ikutan mojok karena habis di-_bully_ (?))

Ao: "Terus kenapa gue banyak ngeluarin kata2 yg nggak pantas, hah?!"

Ai-chan: "Jangan berani2 protes kalo elo masih belum bisa ngerubah pola pikir lo yg sekarang." (nunjuk majalah porno yg lagi dibaca Ao)

Ao: "Cih!" (tetep lanjut baca)

Ai-chan: "Sebenarnya ide _fic_ ini berasal dari _doujinshi_ yg pengen aku bikin untuk ngerayain kuromomo week, tapi karena takut ntar nggak bakal jadi2 dibuat (karena langsung lemes pas ngeliat gambar sendiri), jadinya ya aku jadiin _fic_ aja, deh! Daripada idenya mubazir, kan!"

Yukihana: "TERUS—MPH!" (dibekep)

Ai-chan: "Anggap aja ini ketikan supaya gue nggak terjangkit virus _WB_. Karena itu _readers_, selamat merayakan kuromomo week! Dan jangan lupa..."

All: "_REVIEW, PLEASE!_"

**Ai-chan99,  
6 Juni 2014**


End file.
